Stars in My Sky, Light of my Life
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Ritsu gives Masamune a blowjob.


Blame this fic for something I said while eating.

* * *

Ritsu sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with one hand, the other wrapped around his boss' erect dick and looking distinctly ruffled. "Masamune, can you please stop reciting book titles when I'm giving you a blowjob? It seems kind of…rude."

Said male only scoffed and pulled Ritsu's brown head back down into his groin, hands gripping his soft hair. "You should take it as a compliment," he murmured, before tilting his head back in a groan when Ritsu spared no expense, going straight to swallowing his cock until the head tapped the back of his wet mouth.

"Mmmpf," Ritsu said, or tried to say, around the, ahem, obstacle in his mouth. Above him, Masamune only held his head tighter and his hips twitched upwards.

"God, you're so good at this," The older male praised hoarsely, using his other hand to blindly pet Ritsu's cheek and stroke the line of his jaw. "Keep going," Masamune sighed, sounding rather strained. Privately, Ritsu's ego shot up like a rocket.

With a slight quirk to his lips, Ritsu relaxed his jaw even more and _moaned_ around the erection in his mouth, tongue curling out to lick sloppily around the head, down the sides. He glanced up and gave Masamune his best attempt at bedroom eyes, which, judging by the way the other's eyes darkened more and he nearly _growled_ , was a success. It was difficult not to outwardly smirk. Ritsu held so much power in this position, able to turn his lover into a messy pile of lust and desire with just a flick of his wrist, a coy lick to that vein running along the side of his length…

He hummed and let his eyes flutter to half-mast, and just before Masamune's hips could cause him to choke, he pulled back just marginally to press a kiss to the other's left hipbone. "I like doing this," Ritsu said suddenly, cheek leaning against Masamune's hip and hand still gripping his erection. "Like it's nice."

To his pleasure, Masamune only chuckled and fixed a lock of Ritsu's hair behind his ear. "Do you really? I thought you didn't like me shouting out the names of books."

"Well, only _that_ part," Ritsu relented, a pleased smile springing to his lips when he tugged at the base of Masamune's length and his chest hiccupped. "I still don't understand that."

Masamune lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "It just happens. Now, please get back to sucking my dick," he ordered, but a tone different than the one he'd use at work. Softer, more teasing.

Ritsu snickered, his cheeks flushing a delicate pink. "What an eloquent use of words."

"Yeah, yeah," the dark-haired male dismissed, flapping a hand away from him. "Just do it."

"Of course, senpai," Ritsu murmured before doing just that.

Masamune's groans were louder now, less restrained, as if they were the only ones in this entire world and there wasn't an old lady living to the left of Ritsu's apartment. His heart warmed, and he began to suck in earnest, his tongue making obscene noises in the quiet of his bedroom. Though, it didn't bother him as much as it used to. He was used to it.

"Here," Masamune suddenly said, using his bare heel to dig into Ritsu's own clothed erection. Ritsu muffled a loud gasp and his actions slowed, forcing him to remove his mouth.

"T-that's cheating," he breathed, losing himself for a moment to sensations running up and down his spine as he grinded shallowly up into the friction given by Masamune's foot. "A-ah…"

His hand had essentially stopped moving, but he snapped out of that pleasurable haze and tried twice as hard to get Masamune to come first, tightening his grip at the base and sucking at the older man's dick as if he were sucking at a straw. Just as much effort. He hollowed his cheeks and barely felt it when Masamune halted in tending to the problem in Ritsu's pants, only wanting for his very frustrating yet charming boyfriend to reach his orgasm.

He was so fervent in his motions that when he brushed a hand over the other's balls, Masamune came so hard that Ritsu swallowed and it went down the wrong hole. Coughing, he fell back onto his hip, crouched over and tears beading in his eyes.

"Oi, oi, are you ok?" Masamune was immediately on guard, patting Ritsu's back and pulling him closer.

Still coughing a little, Ritsu couldn't help but laugh, falling against Masamune's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just swallowed too quickly." He couldn't stop laughing, shoulders shaking as he wound his arms around his lover's back and felt around the warm, strong muscle.

Masamune sighed, amused and exasperated, as he gave a small chuckle and moved his hand to the back of Ritsu's neck. "I can't believe that happened. You idiot."

Ritsu failed to stop a poorly-hidden giggle. A _giggle._ Onodera Ritsu, as a rule, never giggled. He puffed out a contented breath and after a few minutes, whispered, "Love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too," Masamune said with his own satisfied smile.

* * *

A/N: Literally I said "I swallowed too quickly" when I nearly choked after swallowing food too quickly and then this was born. So I hope you enjoyed the fluffy smut. Oops, Ritsu never came. Well, let's just say he did.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
